Ocean Master
The half-brother of Aquaman, also known by his given name of Orm. He is frequently depicted as wanting to take his brother's place as the king of Atlantis. Biography Early Life In his childhood, Orm learned that he had an older brother 'stuck' in the surface world as grew up being told of the surface horrors and depravity according to Atlantean views, he wanted to form a search party and 'rescue' him. However Arthur Curry himself manage to find Atlantis on his own with the help of the Atlantean Vulko. Vulko states that a twelve year old Orm was actually the one to 'murder' Atlanna and because of his accusation, he was exiled, but that seemed to be a lie or just his mistake as Arthur managed to find her alive and in hiding. Their relationship during the time Arthur remained in Atlantis is largely unknown however Orm willingly stepped down so Arthur could take the throne. In that time as Arthur came to see the surface world in the same Atlantis did and embraced atlantean culture. It could be extrapolated that they had a very good relationship previous to Orm becoming the Ocean Master. Powers and Abilities * Atlantean Physiology: Atlanteans are a water based humanoid race hailing from the planet Earth. They live in the under water paradise of Atlantis. While some, if not all, may appear to be human, all of them have adapted to environments of high pressure and have developed water based abilities. ** Super Stamina: Atlanteans' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Their stamina enables them to exert themselves at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. ** Super Durability: Atlanteans' skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Atlanteans to withstand high-caliber bullets, as well as tremendous underwater pressures. ** Super Strength: '''Atlanteans have incredible superhuman strength (which is at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Kryptonians. ** '''Super Speed: Atlanteans can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. ** Enhanced Senses: Due to their physiology, all of an Atlantean's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, an Atlantean can clearly perceive his/her surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. ** Healing Factor :''' Despite their astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure an Atlantean. However, due to their physiology, Atlanteans are able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, but only when exposed to water. ** '''Underwater Breathing: '''All Atlanteans can naturally breathe underwater. ** '''Marine Telepathy: They can telepathically communicate with and control marine creatures. * Magic: Ability to manipulate magical energies. Ocean Master is a master of magical manipulation and can utilise it for many effects including magical bolts. After making a deal with the demon Neron, Ocean Master can now manipulate even larger amounts of magical energy. ** Energy Projection ** Telepathy Paraphernalia Weapons * Trident: Orm carries a trident that gives him power over the storms, and in doing so, gives him electrical manipulation. ** Electrokinesis *** Electro-Blast Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Criminals Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Magic Users Category:Atlanteans Category:Aquaman Family